


A Viridian Christmas

by Neoshadow574



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blue is in this at the very end, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I say slightly but there's a lot of fluff, Is there even angst in this I don't even know, Pokemon, This was made 8 years ago so mistakes are likely plentiful, Winter, Yellow Sad but then Happy, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoshadow574/pseuds/Neoshadow574
Summary: Not only would he miss out on Christmas day, but he wouldn't be able to spend it with her, and he was the one person she wanted to be with the most. Yellow x Red. Slightly fluffy.
Relationships: Red/Yellow (Pokemon)
Kudos: 18





	A Viridian Christmas

_December 25, Christmas Evening, Yellow’s House_

It was all quiet at Yellow’s home as she sat on the corner of the couch wrapped around in a thick white blanket, holding onto a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. The television was playing the news channel showing what was going on around Kanto. All of her Pokémon were out of their Pokéballs and sleeping either on the floor or on the couch. Gravvy, Omny, Dody and Ratty were sleeping on the carpet while Kitty and Chuchu were sleeping beside her on the couch. She looked at the mug in her hands sadly before gazing out the window, seeing the snowflakes falling against the window.

She was supposed to feel happy today, for it was Christmas day. The day when friends and families gather together to celebrate the holiday and give out presents to those you care about. To Yellow, Christmas was more than that, but a chance to get together with her friends and have a good time. Everyone including their families from all four regions had gathered at Professor Oak’s lab to celebrate and performed various things, from playing charades to having a few Pokémon battles outside in the snow. Even the Pokémon had tons of fun.

Well, everyone but _one_ , and he hasn’t returned from his trip yet.

Yellow could feel a great void filling her heart at the thought of Red missing Christmas. He was told by the Professor to go to the Unova region and check some of the Pokémon there. That was _three_ weeks ago. He thought for sure that he’d be back after one week and left after saying goodbye to everyone, but now it seemed like that was not the case. Not only would he miss out on Christmas day, but he wouldn’t be able to spend it with her, and he was the one person she wanted to be with the most.

Tears began to fall from her amber-coloured eyes and fell into the cup as thoughts began to plague her mind. What if something terrible had happened to him and he had no way to contact them? What if he decided to stay and live in Unova? What if… What if he’s fallen in love with _another_ girl? That last thought scared her the most, as it seemed like the most likely thing to happen. He’s the Champion of Kanto, and as such he had a massive fanbase, most of them being girls. It wouldn’t stand to reason that there were some people there who were fans of his and wanted him to stay.

Feeling even more upset than ever, she placed the mug on the table and placed her head on the arm of the couch. She stared at the clock, seeing that it was 11:26 PM, and curled up into a ball on the one spare seat that she had decided to use as a bed. Her long yellow hair was loose and rested against her back and on her side. She stared at the television screen for a while as more tears began to fall from her eyes before she could feel the wave of fatigue all around her body. Soon, she began to fall into a deep sleep, her tears still falling even with her eyes closed.

It did not take long before Yellow woke up to the sound of knocking on her front door. She lazily looked at the clock, and saw that it was now 11:57 PM. Three minutes until midnight.

Three minutes.

Who in the right mind would be up around this time?

Now feeling both sad and annoyed, she walked up to the door, wearing her orange pyjamas and literally threw the door open so that she could see who the idiot was that was knocking her door. She looked up at the figure until she was looking up at his face… and immediately gasped.

The idiot turned out to be none other than Red himself.

He was wrapped around in a thick red and black coat with a pair of dark coloured snow pants, a thick scarf wrapped around his neck and his trademark cap was hidden underneath the coat’s hood. His crimson eyes were locked with hers as he smiled warmly. His gloved hands were holding onto something in front of him, yet she couldn’t tell what it was other than the fact that it was a small box.

“Hey Yellow,” He said as softly as he could through the bitter cold.

Yellow could barely contain her excitement as she struggled to respond to him. Her eyes began to water up again, this time in happiness, as she quietly whispered his name, “Red…”

They stared at each other for a few long moments, neither one breaking the silence, nor bothered by the cold. It wasn’t long before Red finally remembered the gift that was in his hands and held it in front of him and up to Yellow. “Sorry it took me a while to get back. I was trying to find a good present to give you for Christmas, but it took a while for me to find one.” He moved one hand and wrapped it around Yellow’s and placed the gift on top of it. He placed both hands on hers, feeling a slight warmth penetrating through thick layer of clothes he had on before letting go.

Yellow looked at the small gift still in tears before looking back at him. She sniffled once and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face on his chest. She could feel the snow touching her face and hands, but she didn’t care. She looked up, noticing his slightly shocked expression, and spoke through her tears, “Just having you here with me is all I need for Christmas.”

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to a hug. He placed his head on top of hers and felt her heart beating softly in response to his. Even with his coat on, he was still able to feel it so loudly. After a while of the two of them hugging, he let go and kissed Yellow on the forehead before pointing at the door, “It’s a little chilly out here, and I don’t think I’ll be able to get back to Pallet Town without falling asleep. You don’t mind if I stay here for the night?”

She hugged him even tighter before guiding him inside, “I don’t mind at all.”

The Battler stepped inside the Healer’s home and the door closed behind him. She took a quick look at the clock. 11:59 PM. One minute till midnight and the end of Christmas. She looked back at Red and saw that he finished taking off his boots and coat but still had everything else on. She walked up to him and stood on her tip toes so she can reach up to his height and kissed him on the lips. She stood back on her feet and smiled at him, “Merry Christmas, Red.”

A smile followed up by another hug came as a response, “Merry Christmas to you too, Yellow.”

When the two finally settled, they sat on the couch and started watching a movie. Halfway through it, at around 12:32 AM, they had fallen asleep, with Red lying against the arm of the couch with Yellow wrapped in his arms and sleeping against his chest, and the blanket over the both of them. Had any one of their friends been there, they’d see the both of them being a cute couple.

The night became silent once more as the snow continued to fall… except for a certain Kanto girl, who was smiling widely at the camera in front of her and seeing the couple sleeping together on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I'm putting on here. This was done about 8 years ago, so the way I've written it may seem a bit strange. I wanted to make something involving Yellow and Red for Christmas, and I wound up making this fluff fest. Hope you guys enjoy this silly little thing. I'll be putting up other fics I have written or will be writing when I have the chance to do so.


End file.
